


Made of Broken Parts

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexuality, Castiel Has Issues, Child Abandonment, Drug Use, Drugged Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, i don't know what this is, implied threesome, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean abandons his best friend in middle school, he has no idea the effects the decision has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or how it happened. Don't hate me.

Castiel Novak walked the familiar path to the Winchester house, listening to his favorite song. He hummed along, waving occasionally at the neighbors.

He didn’t think much of it when Dean asked him to come over. Dean was his best friend, they spent most of their free time together, and that was time that Castiel enjoyed the most.

He never told Dean how much his parents fought or how his older brothers took their anger out on him or how sad he felt when Dean wasn’t there. He didn’t want Dean to feel like he had to be with him all the time, just to cheer him up.

Dean was waiting for him on the Winchester's front steps, instead of inside. Cas sat down next to him, confused.

"What's going on?" Dean ran his hand through his hair, then scratched the back of his neck. 

"So, uh, we're close." Cas nodded.

"Yes. We’ve been friends for twelve years." Dean ignored that fact as he continued.

"Do you ever think it's weird how close we are?" Cas's heart sank a bit.

"What do you mean?" He desperately wanted to hold Dean's hand, to anchor himself. But when he reached for him, Dean moved away.

"I mean, maybe we should stop hanging out so much. Me and Cassie wanna go out sometimes and-Cas!" Castiel was standing, getting ready to walk away. He didn’t meet Dean’s eyes when he spoke.

"I understand, Dean. You need more space. Just…call me when we can hang out?" Dean nodded. Castiel stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the street, hoping that Dean would call him back and invite him in. He didn’t.

Castiel walked back home, feeling like he was going to die. Dean was the only thing in Cas's life that made him want to get up in the morning and now he was gone. 

Dean avoided Castiel after that. Ducking by him in the halls, ignoring his ‘hellos,’ no longer sitting with him at lunch or in class. Cas was devastated that his only friend could be so cold when only a few days ago they had been watching Star Wars in his bedroom.

Dean and Cassie broke up two weeks later. 

Dean never called. 

* * *

_**Four Years Later** _

Dean Winchester watched as Castiel was shoved against a wall and kissed roughly by some guy he didn't know.

He didn't know why he was so upset by it. He hadn't talked to Castiel since before ninth grade but it just irritated the hell out of him.

It upset him when Cas hung out with druggies at school, it upset him that his teammates talked about Cas the way they did, and it really annoyed him when Cas made out with random dudes right in front of him.

He tried to ignore them as he opened his locker and got his English book. He hated that class, mostly because he sat near Castiel and could always tell when he’d taken something or smoked before class. 

It made him sad to think about how low his former friend had fallen. That he had to lie to his parents when they asked about him because it would break their hearts to know the truth. Not that Cas had been around in years, but they still cared about him.  


Castiel walked into the room just as the bell rang. He mumbled an apology to Mr. Singer and took his seat in the front.

Since it was the last class of the day, everyone was jittering with excitement by 2:55. Bobby ending the lesson early didn’t help with the excitement.

“Okay, everyone settle down. Now, as you know, your end of semester paper is here.” There was a collective groan and the old man waved his hand. “But, I’ve been impressed with you guys lately so I’m going to give you a break. You’ll be assigned a partner to share the work.” There was a mumble of disdain, but no one complained.

Bobby called off names and Dean jumped when he paired him with Castiel. The blue eyed boy’s shoulders slumped as well. When the bell rang, Castiel surprised Dean by walking to desk.

"Come over around five," Cas mumbled, not looking up. “My house will be empty. It will be easier to work there.” 

“Okay,” Dean said. He watched Castiel go, then turned his eyes on Bobby.

“Why did you pair me up with him?”

“It was just a coincidence,” Bobby shrugged.

“Bull.” The older man sighed and went to his desk.

“He’s been havin’ a real rough time, Dean. His grades are dropping, he’s half asleep all the time, he’s not himself anymore. I thought he might open up to you. It’s only a few weeks, Dean. Just try to talk to him.”

“Whatever.” dean grumbled, walking out of the room.

Dean was quiet the whole way home and brooded in his bedroom until four thirty. He really didn’t want to go to Cas’ house and face him. He wished, not for the first time, that he could go back in time and fix what he’d done.

He knocked on Cas’ front door for ten minutes before he tried the knob. It felt weird to walk inside again after these years. The house hadn’t changed much, it was still as huge and spotless as ever, but it felt wrong to Dean.

“Hello?” He called. There was no reply. He made his way up the stairs to what used to be Cas’s door. He heard odd little noises floating through the wood as he turned the knob and hoped to God that there wasn’t something awful going on behind the door.

Dean wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but what he didn't expect to see was Castiel and the school’s king of black mail, Andreas Crowley, in bed together.

"What the fuck!" Crowley said, rolling them so Cas was no longer on top of him. Dean spun around, feeling like his eyes were burning. 

"I told you to be here at five!" Cas said, trying to cover himself up. Crowley had already disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes. 

"I'm fifteen minutes early. I didn't know I walk in on that!"

"Get out!" Dean practically ran back to the living room, unsure if he should leave the house or not. A moment later the front door opened and closed. Castiel came into the room, red faced and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I said five for a reason," Castiel said, glaring at Dean.

"I see that now!" Dean said. "Now that I have pour bleach into my ears to wash out my brain."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you had a problem with sex."

"I don't. Doesn't mean I want to walk in on you with another dude’s dick in your-" 

"I told you to come at five!" Cas interrupted, tired of the conversation. “And why did you just walk into my house anyway?”

“Because you were too busy screwing that creep to hear me knocking.”

“He is not a creep,” Castiel snapped.

“Whatever.” They were silent for a long time. Dean finally spoke up.

“So, what this stupid paper about anyway?”

“We have to choose a Shakespeare play and write an essay about it.” Castiel said, then he shuffled a little. “Look, I can handle it, if you don’t want to be here. I’ll do all the reading and notes and you can write a few paragraphs and that can be that.”

“I’m not gonna do that to you, man. I can help.” Castiel looked warily at him, then shrugged. “Fine.”

“So. what do you want to do this on?”

Castiel immediately went into a rant about how he knew everyone was going to take the easy route and choose Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet or Macbeth.

“I mean, they’re just going to watch the movies and write about them. It’s disgusting the way people can just do that, like turning a few pages will hurt them. Honestly, I-”

“Cas, what play do you want to read?” Dean was shocked by the ice in Castiel’s eyes when he looked at him.

“Do not call me that! You have no right to.” Dean blinked, then looked away.

“Sorry, Castiel.”  

“I like A Midsummer’s Night Dream,” Castiel finally said. “It’s a comedy.”

“Let’s do that, then.” Dean said. Castiel looked at him quizzically, then looked away.

“Okay.” They sat quietly for a while. “You can go. I know you must have better stuff to do than sit here.”

“Look, Cas-”

“Please, just go, Dean. I really don’t want to hear it.”

Dean stayed seated for a moment, then stood up. 

“Okay. Um, do you want a ride to school tomorrow? So we can go to the library and get our books?”

“Crowley drives me. I’ll meet you there at 7:45.”

“Okay. See you then. I guess.”

“You know the way out.” Dean awkwardly walked to the door. He felt like he should turn around, sit Castiel down and explain, but he knew better.

Later that night while they were having dinner, Mary looked at Dean.

“How’s Castiel doing?” Dean looked at his plate.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Castiel?” John asked. “Haven’t heard that name in a long time.” 

“Dean has a project with him.” 

“Well, good. I miss the kid. You should bring him around sometime.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean picked at his plate for a few more minutes, then asked to be excused.

* * *

 The next day, Dean found Cas in the library, looking over the plays in the back.

“You’ll want this one,” He said, when Dean got close enough. “It has the real text, along with modern text. It will be much easier to understand.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, taking it. “Do you want to work at my place today?”

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Castiel said.

“Look, man, my parents want to see you, and they won’t leave me alone until they do. Just once, okay?” Castiel looked like he wanted to protest, but eventually nodded.

“Okay. Fine.”

“Great, meet us at the Impala after school.”

“Crowley will drop me off.”

“No way. I don’t want him knowing where I live.” Castiel made a face at him, but didn’t argue. Dean really didn’t get their thing. What did Cas see in that smarmy dick?

“You’ll need to check that out,” Castiel said. “We start today in class.”

“Okay,” Dean said. Castiel grabbed his bag and started for the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m meeting someone. See you in fourth.” Dean watched him walk out and sighed. He checked the play out and went to his first period.

He saw Cas in the hallway several times, watching him float by with his glazed over eyes and weird smile. He just hoped the high wore off before he took him home.

Castiel seemed better in fourth, though, and focused enough to explain the play to Dean.

When they finally got out of the building and to the car, Sam surprised them both by wrapping his arms around Cas. Cas looked almost scared for a moment before he hugged Sam back, tightly.

“It’s really good to see you, Cas,” The younger Winchester said.

“You, too, Sam.” Dean thought that Cas’ eyes looked a little watery, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Hey, Velma, Louise, get in the car already.” They both threw him bitch faces before climbing inside the Impala.

Cas looked terrified when they pulled up to the Winchester house. Sam jumped out of the car as soon as Dean stopped and ran inside, and Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm.

“What have you told them?” He asked, quietly.

“What do you mean?” 

“Your parents. We were best friends, Dean. They had to have questioned you about why I stopped hanging around here all the time.”

“I told them you were doing your own thing. I never said anything about your…extra curriculars.” Cas looked at his hands.

“Thank you, Dean,” He said. “I don’t think that I could have handled their disappointment, too.” He got out of the car before Dean could ask what he was talking about. He waited at the door for Dean to go in first.

“Did you forget how a knob works?”

“I don’t barge into others’ houses like some people.” Dean rolled his eyes and walked in, announcing their presence.

Mary came out of the kitchen and went straight to Castiel. She held his face between her hands and smiled. 

“Oh, look at you,” She said. “You’re so handsome.” Cas smiled a little and Mary hugged him. He responded to her much faster than he had to Sam, hiding his face in her hair. 

“I’m making your favorite,” She said, when she stepped back. “You still eat burgers?”

“Mrs. Winchester, you really didn’t-”

“Castiel,” Mary said sternly. “Never in your life have you called me Mrs. Winchester so don’t start now. And I wanted to.” Her face softened. “We’ve missed you.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, looking down. She stroked his hair once, then looked over at Dean.

“I’ll let you two get to work, then. I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.”

Dean led Cas up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind them. Castiel looked pale as he sat on Dean’s bed.

“You okay?” Cas sniffed.

“Yeah. Let’s just read the stupid play.”

A few hours of Castiel explaining characters and settings and some weird ass words to Dean, Mary called them down stairs. John, Sam, and her were already at the table.

“Hey, Cas,” John said, smiling warmly.

“Hi…John,” He hesitated. The oldest Winchester just smiled and he tentativly smiled back as he took his seat.

From the way he devoured his burger, you would think that Cas hadn’t eaten in days. John and Mary actually looked a little concerned.

“So, how’ve you been, Cas?” John asked. “How’s your family?”

“Okay, I guess,” Cas responded. “My brother, Gabriel, got into a college in New York. He was excited.”

“What about your parents?” Mary asked. Cas looked away.

“My mom left us when I was in ninth grade.” Mary gasped.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.” She reached for his hand, but Castiel pulled away.

“Can I be excused, please?” He asked, quietly, his voice cracking a little.

“Of course.” Cas pushed away from the table and walked out of the room. All eyes locked on Dean.

“What? I didn’t know.” Mary wiped her own teary eyes and nodded. They finished their meal in silence. Cas came back after a while, with red eyes and wet spots on his face. 

Mary hugged Cas again when it was time for him to go home. “You call me if you need anything, okay? I’m here all day and I’m more than happy to help you out.”

“Thank you,” Cas said into her hair. He looked like he was going to cry again when he stepped back. John patted him on the shoulder as they walked out.

“I’m really sorry, Castiel,” Dean said on the drive to Cas’ house. “I didn’t know‒”

“You didn’t care,” Cas snapped. “And don’t act like you do now because you don’t. You wouldn’t even be talking to me if it wasn’t for this stupid project.”

“Cas‒”

“Do you have any idea how hard that was? Sitting around the table with your family like nothing’s changed? Like I didn’t know how disgusted they would be if they knew who I really was now?” Cas had tears on his face and he hid them behind his fingers. Dean didn’t say anything as they parked in front of his house and Cas opened the car door. 

“Please don’t pretend to be my friend because we have to see each other, then treat me like shit again when this is over,” He whispered. “I don’t think I could handle it again.” 

He got out of the car and walked towards his dark house. Dean wondered why his dad hadn’t turned a light on for him.

* * *

 The next few days were tension filled to say the least. Castiel wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes and when they tried to work together, he wasn’t very helpful. He’d write Dean cliff notes on the scene as they read, but they didn’t discuss them. 

Dean tried to catch him on Friday afternoon to ask him he wanted to work over the weekend, but Castiel moved a lot faster than he thought he could. By the time Dean made it outside, he was getting into Crowley’s expensive car and they were 

Cas came to school on Monday covered in hickeys and looking more relaxed. Only an idiot couldn’t figure out what he’d been up to.

“Hello, Dean,” He said in fourth, sitting right next to him. “Did you read the scenes I asked you to?”

“Uh, yeah. And I wrote down my questions.” Castiel took the piece of paper he held out and looked over them. He explained the answers to Dean in great detail, eyes glistening. Dean figured he must really love the play to be able to talk about it that way.

“Do you want to come over today?” Dean asked, as they walked down the hall after the bell. “Mom would love to see you.” Castiel blushed. 

“I don’t think I look appropriate, Dean.” 

“You think my mom’s never seen a hickey before?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s seen plenty. But, I don’t really want to explain where they came from.”

“Okay, then.” Dean sighed. “Look, Castiel, I really am sorry about your mom. I honestly had no idea.” 

“I don’t let my personal business spread around the school,” Castiel shrugged. “And forget what I said that night. I was...under the influence.”

“Right.”

“We can work at my house,” Castiel said. “I’ll order a pizza and everything.”

“Just like old times.” Cas smiled sadly, but nodded.

“Like old times.”

A few hours later they were laughing in the Novak’s living room over a story about Gabe. Their books lay forgotten on the table next to the pizza box.

“How did he get it out?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

“Who knows. I was afraid to ask anymore questions.”

“Oh, man,” Dean said, collapsing against the cushions of the couch. “I haven’t laughed that hard in years. Literally.”

“Me, either,” Cas admitted. Dean looked at him.

“You wanna go to a party this weekend?” He asked, smile unable to fade from his face.

“A party?” Dean nodded. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, man. It’ll be fun.” Castiel hesitated.

“I’ll think about it,” He finally relented.

“Awesome.” Dean looked at the clock. “It’s almost ten already? Wow. Time flies.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

Dean wished him a goodnight and waited until he heard the lock click before the walked down the path to the Impala.

He was in such a rush to beat his curfew that he didn’t even think about Cas being alone back at his house

* * *

 The rest of the week went much the same way. Dean and Cas got along a lot better, spending more time together and less doing homework. Dean even convinced him to go to the party with him. There was still some tension between them, but Dean figured there always would be.

“I’ve never been to a party before,” Castiel said, as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

“You look fine. Besides, you haven’t missed much. Just a bunch of drunk, horny creeps.” Cas smiled a little. 

“Sounds like my kind of fun.”

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Castiel could feel the music from three blocks away.

“Ready?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and they walked in.

The music was even louder inside. Girls were grinding on guys and on other girls. Boys were playing drinking games and hitting each other. Couples were making out all over the place.

Dean led him through the crowd, pushing people out of their way until the got to the kitchen. There were snacks and drinks there, along with the kegs. Castiel saw people surrounding the pool out the window.

Cas stuck to Dean’s side most of the night, unsure what to do. After an hour, Dean said he was going to get another drink and asked Cas if he wanted something. Taking it as a sign that Dean wanted to be alone, Cas shook his head and hung back while Dean went.

Dean filled his cup from the keg and was starting back to Cas when Lisa Braedan wrapped her tiny arms around him.

“Hey, Dean,” She said in his ear. Her breath smelled like booze and cigarettes. “I was wondering when you’d show up.

“Been here for a while. I was just hanging out with Cas.” Lisa made a face and looked around. She smiled.

“Well, he seems to have found some company now.” Dean looked to where Cas was and saw him talking to some guys from the football team, laughing with them.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Lisa said, tugging on Dean’s belt. “It’s been a while.”

Dean couldn’t disagree. He looked over at Cas again, but let Lisa pull him with her in the end. Cas would be okay for a few minutes.

An hour later, Dean came back downstairs and started looking for Castiel. When he couldn’t find him anywhere, he found the group that he’s been talking to before. 

“Where’s Cas?” He asked Alistair Hawthorne, the team captain. The older boy made a cruel face that Dean thought was supposed to be a smile.

“I think he went to the bathroom. He said he wasn’t feeling well.”

Dean thanked him and went to find Castiel. He tried the downstairs line, but the people waiting said that Benny and Jo had went in together twenty minutes ago and they were waiting for them.

The upstairs line said that Castiel had stumbled up there a half hour ago, asking for Dean. No one knew where he’d gone. Finally, Aaron Bass, a junior from their school, caught Dean’s arm.

“I found Castiel Novak puking in Raphael’s mom’s flowers. I helped him to a bedroom so he could lay down.” Dean followed him down the hall to the room. “I couldn’t find you so I called someone to come pick him up.”

“Thanks, Aaron. I owe you one.”

Castiel was laying on his stomach, eyes half open.

“Cas,” Dean said, shaking him a little. “Cas, you okay?”

“Dean?” He croaked.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. Are you okay?”

"What did I do?" Cas asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" Dean frowned.

"Cas, you didn't do anything."

"But you left me. I just want to know why, Dean." Cas struggled to sit up. "I was so alone, Dean. You were my only friend and you left.  It hurt so much, watching you with them when I was by myself, because I remembered what it felt like to be with you. Please, Dean, tell me." There were tears welling in Cas's eyes and they made Dean’s heart hurt.

"Cas, I-" the door burst open and Crowley came in.

"Castiel," he said, sounding relieved.

"Andreas," Cas reached weakly for him. Crowley came to his side, knocking Dean out of his way. He helped Cas sit up and checked him over.

"Are you alright?" Cas nodded, nuzzling up under his chin. Crowley turned his glare on Dean. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I left him alone for like ten minutes and when I came back..." Dean gestured lamely to Cas. Crowley rolled his eyes and his attention went back to Cas.

"Can you walk?" Cas nodded. Crowley helped him up. Cas leaned heavily against him, making him stumble a bit.

Dean reached out. "Let me help-"

"Don't touch him," Crowley snapped.

"You're gonna get him down the stairs and out of all those people then up his stairs by yourself?"

Crowley reluctantly let Dean help him. Castiel relied mostly on Crowley, weighing him down. Cas's house was down the street and they opted to walk so he could get some air.

By the time they finally got Cas up to his room he was mostly asleep. Crowley began going through his drawers, finding a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What are you doing? Go get him some water and aspirin." Dean practically ran out of the room.

When he got back, Crowley had gotten Cas changed and was trying to ask him what happened. Cas was mumbling but nothing coherent was coming out. Dean sat the glass and the pills on the bedside table.

"Outside," Crowley snarled. Dean backed away. When Crowley stood, Cas clutched his arm. Dean watched him return to Cas’ side and brush his hair back.

"I'll be right back, darling." He promised, settling Cas back against his pillows before he followed Dean out and closed the door.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was talking to some guys from the football team so me and Lisa went upstairs and when I came back they told me he was in the bathroom. I thought he was sick or something, but when I found him he was..." Crowley let out a slow breath.

"If I find out that your friends did anything to him‒if I find out that you were involved‒I will personally castrate all of you. Understand?"

Dean nodded.

“Get out of here, then.” Crowley turned on his heel and went into Cas’ room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Dean spent the whole weekend worrying about Cas. He tried to call to check on him once, but Crowley answered and hung up on him. When he tried again on Sunday night, it went to the answering 

At school on Monday Dean heard a rumor that Alistair had put something in Castiel’s drink that they thought would get him higher than ever, but it had ended up being a roofie and knocked him out.

By lunch time, Alistair’s brand new Mercedes had been keyed, holes had been slashed in all of the tires and someone said that all of the gas had been siphoned out of it and replace with some illegal acid.

Nobody speculated on who they thought did it.

Castiel looked better when Dean finally saw him in fourth.

“Hey, Cas. I’m really sorry about‒” Castiel waved a hand at him.

“It wasn’t your fault. Besides, better me than some unsuspecting girl. Where would you like to work today?”

Later that afternoon they were in Dean’s bedroom, going over notes and writing their outline. Dean bit his lip then spoke.

"So, Crowley?" Castiel looked up, tilting his head.

"What about him?"

"Are you guys a thing or something?" Castiel sighed.

"You know that person that you can tell anything or do anything with? The one you trust more than anyone else in the world?" Dean nodded. "That's Crowley, for me. We met freshman year, we got really close, we tried to date. It just didn't work out how we wanted it to."

"He's pretty possessive of you." Cas smiled a little.

"You're mistaking protective for possessive. Crowley takes care of me. Gabe's gone, so someone has to. When something like last weekend happens, he takes me home and cleans me up and stays with me until I feel better. We're close. Closer than I've ever been to anyone." 

"Even me?" Dean cringed inwardly  regretting the words.

"I suppose," Cas said, quietly. 

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "For what the guys did to you. For…everything." Cas nodded.

"Me, too. Not that it changes anything.”

* * *

Dean and Cas made to watch a film version of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Cas didn’t want to until after they finished their paper, but Dean insisted that they go ahead, that way they could have a comparison if they needed one.

Dean arrived at Castiel’s house and frowned when he saw Crowley’s car outside. What was he doing there?

Dean knocked on the door and a moment later, Cas opened it.

“Dean?” Dean held up the movie and Cas slapped himself.

“I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool. Just tell douche wheel to leave and we’ll‒”

“Are you ready to go, darling?” Crowley came into the kitchen. His smile fell when he saw Dean. “Oh.”

“We’re going out,” Castiel explained. He looked back at Crowley, who sighed. “You should come.”

“Where?”

“A party at one of the nearby colleges. It will be fun.”

“I have to be home by ten thirty,” Dean said, by way of excuse.

“We’ll be back by then,” Cas promised.

“Okay, I guess.”

“I promise you won’t get drugged,” Crowley said, wrapping an arm around Castiel as they walked out of the house.

The college was an hour away. Dean sat awkwardly in the backseat of Crowley’s car. He didn’t know any of the songs on the radio, some weird station that played what he guess was music from Britain.

When they got into the building the party was being thrown in, they lost track of each other. Castiel pulled Crowley into the crowd of bodies and Dean went to find a drink. 

Dean got hit on, of course, multiple girls and even a few guys trying to get him on the floor with them or into a dorm room. He politely declined all of them, leaning against the wall the whole time.

Castiel came by at some point and dragged him onto the dance floor. Crowley had disappeared somewhere that Castiel didn’t mention. He put Dean’s hands firmly on his hips and pressed his back against Dean’s chest.

Dean was amazed at how Castiel could move. He pressed his body back against Dean’s and swayed his hips to the beat of the overly loud music. He reached an arm back and his hand found Dean’s hair. About the time that Dean got into it and started moving with him, Crowley reappeared and Cas grabbed him, too, pressing his chest up against his.

Dean pulled away when they kissed. He didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea. Castiel looked back at him, reached for him. Dean shook his head and walked away.

At nine o'clock, Dean started searching for Cas and Crowley. No one knew where they were, and Dean started to panic. He couldn’t miss his curfew again, not if he wanted to do anything for the rest of the year. He knocked on doors and asked around, but no one gave the answer he wanted.

“Dean?” Dean turned when he heard his name.

“Aaron?”

“What are you doing here?” The smaller boy asked, coming closer.

“I came with a friend. Now I can’t find him, and I need to get home.”

“I can take you,” Aaron offered. “I’m ready to go.”

“Thanks, dude. You’re turning out to be my own personal savior.” Aaron smiled and led Dean to his car.

Dean was happy that he listened to a normal radio station and that he could actually talk to the guy. When they stopped in front of Dean’s house, Dean turned to thank him and Aaron pressed their lips together.

Dean jerked back, hitting his head on the window.

“What the hell?” Aaron’s eye widened.

“I’m sorry! I thought you‒that we….I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean looked at his blushing face, the shame there. He grabbed Aaron and kissed him again. 

It was weird. Way different from kissing girls. Aaron’s face was scratchy with stubble, his body wasn’t curvy, his hair wasn’t long. But Dean like it. He liked the feel of him, the taste, the masculine smell of his cologne. How had he never done this? How had he not known?

“I need to go,” He said against Aaron’s mouth. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Dean gave him one last kiss and got out of the car.

He walked into his house and to his room without talking to his parents. He collapsed onto his bed, wondering what what just happened meant.

* * *

 Dean went to Castiel’s the next day, ready to tell him off. He banged on the door until Cas opened it, looking worse than Dean had ever seen him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” The smaller boy demanded. 

“Me? What the fuck did you think you were doing last night?”

“What? The dance? I was just fooling around, Dean. I wasn’t challenging your heterosexuality.”

“Not the dance, Cas. Abandoning me at that party.”

“I abandoned you?” 

“Yeah, I looked for you for almost an hour before I finally found a way home.” 

“ _I_ abandoned _you_. That’s brilliant." 

“That’s what you did!”

“You abandoned me, Dean!” Castiel yelled.  “When I needed you the most.” Dean looked at him, shocked.

“I didn’t‒”

“You did! When I really needed a friend‒a real friend‒you weren’t there! My mom left, Dean! She sent my dad divorce papers from Maine, then went to Europe and hasn’t tried to talk to me since. My dad starting drinking, and sometimes he got so drunk he couldn’t move. I came home from school one day and he was just gone. I don’t have a clue where he is, or if he’s alive. But I didn’t have anyone to call, anyone to help me. You were the only friend I had, and as soon as you joined the baseball team, I became nothing to you.” 

“Cas, I‒”

“Just get the hell away from me,” Cas said. “And stay away.”

He slammed the door on Dean’s face and locked it again.

Dean stood there, unsure what to do. The shock was settling over him slowly as well as realization.

Cas was all alone. His mom and dad and brothers were gone‒Dean wondered briefly if he told his brothers about his dad. He also wondered where he was getting the money to pay the bills for the house.

Dean walked home, trying to figure out what to do.

“Mom?” He called, walking into the house. 

“In here, sweetie,” Mary called from the sitting room. Dean went in and sat next to her, unsure how to start. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Cas.”

Once Dean started, he couldn’t stop. He told Mary everything, about talking to Cas when they were in middle school, Cas’s drug problem and the abandonment, about Crowley and the parties, everything that he had kept a secret came out.

“I’m so sorry I lied to you,” Dean finished. “But I really think he needs help now.”

 “Okay, honey,” Mary said, brushing his hair back. “I can call Missouri and have check in on him. She’ll be more likely to help him than anyone.”

She kissed Dean’s forehead and went to get the phone. 

* * *

 Castiel ended up with his uncle until he started college. 

He had been angry with Dean at first, but after everything was said and done, he thanked him.

“You were right. I do need help,” He said, when the final decision was made. “I need to get out of this town to get it.”

Dean kissed him goodbye, a promise for a future he could have, if he wanted it. Cas promised to call when he was settled in with his uncle. 

A few days after he was gone, Crowley showed up at Dean’s door.

“If you’re planning to kill me, my family’s inside. 

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m here to…thank you. Castiel needed help, but he’s so stubborn. I’m glad you stepped up.”

“You’re not pissed at me?”

“No. It was difficult, giving him those drugs. But I thought it was better that I did it, rather than letting him buy from a stranger. I’ll go see him, when he’s done with his rehabilitation. I owe you, Dean Winchester.”

They shook hands and Crowley left.

Dean didn’t think he deserved the gratitude or people’s pride. He was just doing what needed to be done.

* * *

Dean went with Crowley to visit Castiel.

He looked so much better, healthy and happy. He kissed Crowley in greeting and hugged Dean. 

They spent the day visiting the places Castiel enjoyed going. A cafe, a bookstore (where he also worked), a teen club downtown where they all danced together again. Dean didn’t pull away this time when the kissing started. 

Castiel kissed them both goodbye at the airport, ignoring the disdainful glares from the people around them and the mumbles about gay polygamy. 

“Take care of each other,” He demanded, hugging Crowley again.”Don’t make me come down there.” 

“And do what, kitten? Pet us to death?” Castiel rolled eyes and hugged Dean.

“Thank you, again, Dean,” He whispered. “Take care.” 

“You, too.”

Dean didn’t have to cling to the armrest the whole way home, too distracted by Crowley’s hand on his knee. 


End file.
